


Korriban chronicles

by Myslbek22



Series: Memories of the one [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Character Development, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myslbek22/pseuds/Myslbek22
Summary: Korriban. Place, where our whole story starts. What awaits two lovers on a planet full of Sith?My second work in English, first on Star Wars. Please be gentle :D





	1. Prologue

Korriban. The place where everything started. 

He was standing at the edge of the wall, looking at the valley of the sith lords. Valley that was completely destroyed by the eternal empire. His bright orange eyes were sliding from tomb to tomb where he completed his first trials few years ago. It felt like life of someone else. Different time, different man, but the same place. Heat was still unbearable even when sun was slowly hiding behind the horizon and hot wind was playing with his long raven hair.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? Being here, together, after so long, knowing that we may never see it again.” Female voice came from mouth covered by the red lipstick of the blond woman standing next to him. He had to smile. This was the place where they met after all. He hated Korriban. There was nothing good in his memories about this planet. Except for her. 

“Yes.” He answered with his deep melodic voice. Everything felt different. They were different people now. The force played with their destinies, casting them apart and bringing them back together, only to get to this moment. 

“I still think you’d be good candidate to lead the alliance.” He knew she looked at him, determination in her face, trying to convince him one last time. He knew why but he wasn’t a person alliance needed.

“No, I wouldn’t.” He simply answered without even looking at her. 

“But why? You never told me why!” There was moment of silence interrupted only by slapping of his long dark grey cloak that was covering his whole body. When silence was too long, Lana spoke again. “I don’t understand. You know how it is to work yourself from nothing to greatness, to work on things that may never succeed, to take risks. Damn it, you were a slave! And now you’re dark council member! You’re powerful, respectable, kind...” 

“Only to you, Lana.” He interrupted her speech. “And I won’t be member of the dark council anymore. I’ll lay low as you and Theron. We need to find her and I’m the best option to infiltrate Zakuul and start that search.” Lana frowned. She could sense personal feelings behind his words and uncertainty spiked her like a needle.

“You want to infiltrate Zakuul? Alone? That seems most unwise. I would rather-“

“I’m not going alone. I have help.” He interrupted her again and finally looked at her with warm reassuring smile. 

“You have help? Who?” She raised her eyebrows. His team dissolved not long after attack of the Eternal empire, there was no one besides her and Theron that could help him.

“Let’s say that I’m not the only one who wants to save our stubborn jedi. We all know she’s not dead and that she has to be on Zakuul. We owe her for saving us on Ziost and so much more. Besides, she’s our best option for an Alliance commander. They’ll follow her.”

“They’d follow you too.” She was relentless; it was one of many things he loved about her. 

“Lana stop it. Please. I’ll support her when the time is right but I can’t be the one in charge. I can’t do big decisions and live with the consequences if something goes bad. That’s hers speciality. And yours.” He smiled warmly and turned to her, his hand touching her hip. She shivered under his touch, sensitive even through clothes. 

“You still didn’t tell me who is yours mysterious ally.” 

“Her sister.” The answer was calm and straight, it caught Lana out of guard.

“Her sister? The Barsen'thor? But she tried to kill you last time you’ve met!” She protested and shook his hand down. 

“Times change.” She couldn’t stand his calm expression. Unable to look at him she turned around and looked at the academy. The wind grew stronger, prediction of the sand storm. 

“You’re telling me that you’re going to infiltrate an enemy planet with woman that tried to kill you, multiple times, searching for a jedi knight, which we don’t know where exactly can be, with minimum contact with me.” 

“Exactly.” She shivered under his cold tone. This could be the last time they’re together. Who knew how long this plan o f theirs could take. Months? Years? She could feel his hands wrapping around her waist from behind. Her eyes closed when she leaned back to him, her face turning to his.

“This might be the last time we see each other. Anything can happen. You can die on Zakuul and I-“ She was stopped by sudden kiss. She was certain that if he wouldn’t hold her, she’d fall down on the knees. 

“Calm down Lana. Nobody’s going to die. We’ll see each other again, I know it.” He spoke when they broke apart. 

“I’d love to have your certainty. We don’t know what’ll happen. Promise me you’ll contact me time to time.”

“I will. I’d have to give you updates about our progress anyway. If we find her, I doubt that we’d be able to free her alone, wherever they hold her.” 

“Updates about your progress... That’s it?” She could feel bolt of pain in her heart. Where was the fearful young kind man she fell in love with? Probably hidden under this ice cold mask of man that wore his face. She looked into his orange eyes, mirroring her own colour. There was once a time when it wasn’t like this. There was a time when she looked at deep ocean blue with reflection of her own green gaze. Those shining eyes were so cold. She knew why, the events of last few years marked them all. But still...

“It’s not just that and you know it. I’d love to stay in contact. I’d love to stay with you, travel with you, build an Alliance with you... But I feel the force wants me elsewhere. I’m trained as an assassin, not diplomat. My work is from shadows.” He turned her around and put hand on her cheek. “I’ll be careful. I’ll try. That’s the only thing I can promise.”

“I know...” She put hand on his and overcome the distance between them, planting her lips against his one more time. Their minds wandered to the day they met not so far from the place where they were standing. Deep in the tomb...


	2. Into the tomb

“Get off me! Shit...! Get off!” He screamed when he was running from the four k’lor’slugs stalking him halfway through tomb. He tried to send shock to one of them but everything that came out of his fingers was a little sparkle. “Shit...!” He tried to run faster but his strength was fading. He ran around the corner and stopped when he saw it was a dead end. “No... No...No. No! Damn it!” He turned around and saw beasts coming closer. “I didn’t fight through those looters just to die as a beast food!” He tried it again. Little shot of lightning came out but it missed. “Fuck... Help!” He screamed, even if nobody could hear him. He was alone here; the other acolytes were who knows where. “Help! Please... Anybody...” He fell on the knees. With the blade broken, he didn’t stand a chance. “Should I die like this? Lost and forgotten? Should this tomb be my resting place as well?” He closed his eyes, prepared for an end, when sudden sound of lightning shot through the silence.

“I don’t think so.” He opened his eyes. A blond tall woman was standing before him, long modern tunic, probably very expensive, covering her body. Rest of the lightning that killed slugs were still dancing around her left arm. He couldn’t let eyes off her. She was so beautiful. “Did you lose your ability to speak?”

“What? Oh... I... Thank you, m’lady.” He looked away and stood up. His rather short messy black hairs were falling right into his eyes, his naked torso wrapped around just with few leather belts. His position as slave had to be obvious to her. So he thought.

“Who are you? You don’t look much like a fighting type of guy.” She frowned and crossed her arms. 

“I... You’re right. I shouldn’t be here. I’m just a-“ Slave, he wanted to say, but she disturbed him.

“Wait. You’re one of the acolytes that came to Korriban before us, right? I think I saw you leaving Harkun when our shuttle arrived.” She was lost in her thoughts, looking at him with interest.

“That... That may be possible, m’lady.” He murmured and picked up his broken blade. He could feel blush running over his face. People usually didn’t stare at him like this. 

“Right, it is you. I’m Lana. I’m completing my trials under overseer Harkun too, just in different group for different master. She raised a hand straight to him with energy and look he saw with his former master when he made deals with the merchants. She had to be from the high imperial cast. He didn’t take her hand and bow instead. 

“It’s nice to meet you m’lady. Thank you for saving my life.” She raised one eyebrow and stepped closer. 

“Don’t be so formal. We’re in this together now.”

“Together?” He looked up surprisingly and trembled when he realised how close she was. She smiled.

“Yes, of course. I doubt that we’d survive here alone. We need to work together.”

“Oh I think you would. And Harkun said...”

“Harkun doesn’t need to know. C’mon. You’re going to Spindrall too, no?” 

“I... yes, m’lady.” 

“Lana.” She said calmly without even turning to him, walking pass the dead slugs. He was used to this kind of behavior. 

“Lana. Right...” He murmured and walked right behind her, carefully through the copses in case it moved again. 

“We have to find you a new blade, you’re no use to us with this one.” Lana said and looked around on bodies of dead looters. 

“I’m no use to us even with it... I never received any training.” He protested silently. 

“Really? It’s truth that those wounds you caused them are a bit messy but I thought it was just your fighting style. 

“No... Let’s say I never had a chance to train.”

“In that case, I’d say you did well.” She smiled and handed him a blade of one of the looters. “Here, take it.” He took the blade from her and they started to walk deeper into the tomb. It was not long stairs and they ended up in the room with a bone altar. “Hmmm... Where to now?” Lana stopped and looked to the three halls, two leading deeper and one up.

“I think this one is leading back to the surface but I could be wrong. Things are really deceiving down there.” He walked away from the stairs that led up and got right to the ones leading down. Something forced him this way. “Here.”

“Are you sure?” Lana frowned and walked next to him.

“Yes I... I just know.” He started to walk down. Everything was dark but light of fires was telling them that someone had to be there. And was. 

“Slave. Welcome to my humble hole.” The voice echoed through the walls when he came to the room first. The word almost struck him down. It wasn’t like when Harkun used it, this was something else entirely. 

“Slave?” He could hear Lana whisper behind his back. “We’re not slaves! We’re acolytes from the academy!” She shouted in response to the voice. They both walked up to the old man kneeling before the tomb of an ancient Sith lord. 

“Ah, of course...” Spindrall looked at Lana. “I almost didn’t sense your presence.”

“What? How is that possible?” She asked curiously.

“I didn’t sense you over him.” He pointed a finger to black haired man. His eyes were locked on Lana, looking her straight in the eyes. She wasn’t comfortable with that. “You’re strong, young lady, but he’s stronger with the force than you’ll ever be.” Lana slightly looked at her companion and tried to avoid feeling of confusion and jealousy. She heard about Spindrall, he was never wrong. “You’ll both play a great part in our future. But will you be capable of reaching that point in your lives? We’ll see. Now you’re here for your trial, yes? Learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb.

“Yes, my lord. That’s right. We’re eager for learning from you.” Lana answered before he could say anything else. 

“Of course it is. I know the ways of things on the surface. Before I answer, you must pass the trial of blood. Survive and I will teach you what I know.” Spindrall turned away. They looked at each other and turned around when they heard sounds of steps. Six hooded figures were coming their way. 

“Great. You, ‘great force user’, stay behind me.” He could hear sarcasm in her voice. He couldn’t let her do this alone. Not after what Spindrall said. He stood right next to her, scared, but prepared to face his trial. “I told you to-“

“No. I’ll fight with you.” She didn’t want him to fight. She wanted to do this alone, to prove herself. The first one attacked and shot lightning at her, what she successfully avoided and shot her own instead. One down, five to go. In the mean time, her companion attacked the second one. The fallen acolyte fell on the ground with head smashed by the blade. His fighting style was really awful, but quite effective. She attacked another one. Their blades crossed. He was stronger than her, even better fighter. She could hear the lightning strokes flying behind her back as fight was turning harder. Their blades parted and met again in series of attacks. She was trained well, she knew that but this fallen acolyte was better. 

“Ah!” She creamed when his blade scratched her arm after few more strikes. She fell down and her opponent prepared for the final smash when lightning went through his whole body. It was large bolt of energy, larger than she ever managed to make. 

“Don’t touch her.” A hollow voice sounded behind her when another bolt of energy appeared and disintegrated her opponent completely. She turned her head and saw the black haired man behind her. Spindrall was right. Who was this guy? When she saved him, he looked like a below average acolyte that’d die in the next tomb. But there he was, saving her as well as she saved him, his eyes focused with anger as he shot his enemy. 

“Good, good...” Spindralls voice sounded through the tomb. “These former acolytes wanted nothing more than to earn their second chance for glory by killing you and taking your place.” Lana stood up and hissed from the pain in her arm. The former slave stood before Spindrall, his body straight and proud. He looked like someone else entirely. “Do you understand?” She could hear old man’s words. 

“Through victory, my chains are broken...” Said her companion quietly. “I think I do...” 

“Humility is the attitude of a slave, not a sith. Return to Harkun and nature your hatred for him. And use your fear of him to grow stronger. Now go! Leave me to my rest.” Spindrall started to turn around but before his body turned completely, he gave long direct look to Lana. She felt like he’s looking through her, seeing her whole mind and soul. Maybe he did?

“Shall we go?” She jerked when young man spoke to her. His blue eyes were the same as before. Full of fear and uncertainty, but something else was there. She nodded and they walked out of the room up to the stairs when they ran to many k’lor’slugs again. They occasionally spoke or shouted something during the fights but most of the time they were both with their thoughts. 

“Finally. Fresh air.” She said and inhaled deeply when she stepped out of the tomb and sight on the academy opened to them. 

“I wouldn’t call it fresh but I can see your point.” He laughed and started to walk up. They walked side by side on the platform that led to the entrance of the building. The view was great, it took his breath away when he looked up, watching the big statues and colossal construction. Unfortunately, he forgot to look at the way and rammed into a tall red figure before Lana could pull him back. The impact knocked him down.

“Watch where you’re going, slave!” When he looked up, fear paralyzed him as he was. Large pureblood sith with a warblade was standing above him. Was this another acolyte? With fancy tunic inlaid with the same gold that was in his ears and nose, he couldn’t say. If he was, he was no ordinary one. Power and hatred were glowing from him. It was an uneasy feeling, worse than physical pain. 

“Come on, Kaggaal. You don’t have to throw yourself at something like this. We have more important things to do.” Black haired woman showed by purebloods side and walked by, spitting his way. Pureblood snorted and walked away. 

“You need to be more careful.” Lana walked to his side and helped him on the feet. 

“Who was that?”

“I don’t know. And I don’t want to know. We have to go. Harkun, remember?” 

“Right...” He had to look back at least once more, staring at the sith fading in the tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Lana shoud've been much sooner in the game and that there is so much unused potential. What do you think?


	3. May I stay?

“This is where our ways part I suppose.” Lana smiled slightly when they stood in a hall before Harkun’s office. “I’ll wait for my fellow acolytes to finish their trial and you should go inside.”

“Yes, I suppose I should. Thank you for your help. I’d be slug food if you wouldn’t rescue me.” They both laughed. 

“Well, I’d probably have sword in my throat if it wasn’t for you. We’re quite good team.” They stared in each other’s eyes, seeing something they couldn’t name. It felt like time in the academy stopped and no one else was there, just them. “Now I remember... You never told me your name.”

“Huh? I didn’t think it was necessary. And besides, you didn’t ask.”

“I’m sorry about my manners and I’m asking now.” She rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows when he didn’t respond.

“Rabires.” 

“Just that? Nothing more?”

“No. I was a slave, remember?” 

“Oh... I’m sorry.” She looked away in embarrassment and looked back at him after he tilted his head to one side and smiled.

“That’s okay. No one asked for my name in five years. It’s strange to heart it.” 

“It’s nice name.” She smiled back. He felt weak in the knees. There was something disarming in the way she looked at him. 

“I should go.” He said, still staring to her green gaze.

“Yes, absolutely. Good luck.” She raised a hand to him like first time, but this time, he accepted. “Maybe we’d meet again. We’re both under Harkun after all.”

“Maybe. Good luck to you too.” He could feel energy floating through their hands and a little heat before their sweaty palms parted. He started to walk away. It felt like part of him was vanishing away. 

“Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer. Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime. Acolyte Korry. Step forward, please.” Harkun started when he walked in and turned to only woman in the room.

“Yes, overseer.” She stepped closer. 

“You are weak pathetic rodent and even lunatic like Spindrall can see this. And that means-“ Instead of finishing sentence, he suddenly shot lightning at her. Rabires was in shock. His jaw tightened when he looked at woman’s body lying on the ground with no vital signs. He hated this place. First Harkun’s “invitation”, then fighting looters, after that he almost became slug food in the tomb, when that was past him he had to say goodbye to one of the most beautiful woman he ever saw and now this. He hated this wretched planet. But even more, he hated this man. 

“Meet our newcomer - Ffon Althe. This is real sith strength and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves. Look on him! No connections left in the world, but pure sith blood! This is Lord Zash’s future apprentice! Not filth like you!” He slightly looked at pureblood sith but he didn’t scare him after seeing tall man of his race before academy entrance. This little man was nothing compared to him. 

With Spindrall’s words ringing in his head and hate growing up inside, his tongue was quicker than he could stop it.

“Congratulations on your new pet. Now give us the rest of our trial.” He could feel all eyes in the room looking at him when Harkun frowned. 

“Step this way, slave. I want to speak with you privately. The rest of you know your trials. If I were you, I’d start immediately but if you want, you can rest in the rooms in the underground floor. Now go! You too, Ffon. Spindrall awaits.” Harkun looked at pureblood and waved his hand to the door. “Now...”

Harkun talked long and made sure that he got his pride and confidence to zero. Counting how many times within the hour he heard words “slave” and “useless” would be pointless. He started to walk to the jail where Harkun send him. Was it him or everyone in this academy felt so uptight? Guards, overseers, inquisitors, even some acolytes. Scream got him out of his thoughts and when he looked to the right, he froze. There he was again. Tall pureblood sith with warblade stuck through grids in lifeless body of a woman. Blue eyes met orange when the man raised his head. He quickly walked by and tried to forget what he just saw. 

“Acolyte! You arrived and not a moment too soon. Harkun has given me very specific instruction...”

\--------------------------------------------  
Meeting in Harkuns office was even more depressing than before. And if it wasn’t enough, he was tasked by trial that couldn’t be done. He walked by red guards and out of the academy. Sun was already fading on horizon; going to the valley at night would be suicide. He turned back and decided to go to rooms overseer mentioned before. He made it to the elevator when well known vices sounded. 

“Hey, you!” It was Wydr and Balek, two acolytes that came to academy with him. “Going down there too, huh?” He nodded and they both stepped into the elevator. It took a few moments before Balek spoke again. “You’re pretty smart and brave. None of us would say Harkun what you did. Here, we got some food, you deserve it for taking his slime smile down.” 

“Thanks.” He smiled and took little bag from taller guy. “I take it you’ve been down there today?”

“Yes. It’s not nice but what would you expect from place like this. At least there are beds and showers.” Wydr said and checked the contents of his bag. 

“So can I share a room with you two?” Rabires asked with hope in his voice. He didn’t want to be in place like this alone or end up with someone else. His thoughts moved immediately to tall pureblood sith with fire eyes. He shivered with this thought and tried to get it out of his head.

“No, actually. Rooms are for two and as you can see we are already two. Sorry pal.” Balek answered with apologizing face. His hopes fell down.

“Never mind. I’ll figure it out somehow.” They got out of the elevator to a big room with multiple halls leading out of it. 

“We’re going over there. Good night.” Balek waved his hand and both brothers walked away. 

“Yeah... Good night...” He murmured and looked around. In the end he realised to be irrelevant which hall he’d choose, because they all looked alike. He walked to the hall next to the one brothers chose and carefully looked to the rooms he was passing. Some of them were already closed; somewhere he met angry faces of people that wanted their privacy. Every room he passed by was already occupied by two people and if it wasn’t; people that were there alone seemed they didn’t want company. He almost gave up when his heart stuck in his throat. He didn’t know if he was lucky or doomed when his gaze feel on beautiful blond woman with red lipstick. Doomed, definitely doomed... He couldn’t share room with her. What was he thinking? Besides, she probably already had a roommate. Maybe another high placed powerful acolyte that just went for some food and would come back in no time. He should get lost before...

“Hi there!” His heart stopped when her green eyes met his and her red lips gave him wide smile. He couldn’t say a thing. “I was wondering if you’d show down here. Come in.” He couldn’t believe it.

“I... I should go.” He finally got out of his mouth. Lana raised an eybrow.

“Do you have some better place to go? If so, be my guest.” He blushed and started to laugh nervously. 

“You’re right. That was... um... That was stupid.” He walked in and Lana closed door behind him. “So... You’re here alone?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t invite you otherwise, don’t you think? You can stay if you wish.” He turned to her, hardly covering surprise in his face and voice.

“You’d let me stay here? With you?”

“I think It’s better than letting in some brute that’d rape me in my sleep. Like that red one outside the academy. He had that look in the eyes. But you... You seem like a decent guy. Or should I worry?” She put hands on her hips and stared at him.

“No! I... No! Absolutely not!” He stepped back from her, hands raised in protecting reassuring gesture. She smiled and stepped closer.

“I was just teasing you. I don’t know why, but... I just know you wouldn’t hurt me.” She looked deep into his eyes with an inquiring look. 

“I...” He cleared his throat and raised a hand with bag. “I brought some food.” They sat on beds in a small room and put food on the table between them. “I’m sorry; it probably isn’t what you’re used to.” He lowered his head in apology. 

“Oh? And what should I be used to according to you?” She asked and took small bite of bread. 

“Well... With your fancy clothes, your training, accent... You must be from good family. The way you’re handing your hand to people, probably wealthy family. Maybe some kind of those business people? I’d say you were born like an only child ‘cause you’re not much competitive; so you had everything you wanted...” He stopped when he looked at her and saw she stopped eating and was just staring at him again. “W-What?” 

“I applaud you. You’re very good in reading people.” She shook her head in amazement.

“Well... I saw a lot of people like you. Not that I ever spoke with one...” Rest of the meal was held in silence as they ate what they could and saved something for morning.

“Thank you. I’d probably starved till morning.” He smiled at her and started to take down leather strips that were around his body. Lana watched him silently and although she wouldn’t admit it, admired his muscular body. “Have you thought about getting some better clothes when you got here?” He chuckled with those words.

“Even if I have, I wouldn’t have credits to pay for it.” 

“Wait. You don’t have any credits?” She asked, surprise in her voice.

“And where would I get them, huh? I don’t have wealthy parents and I’m not thief either. I was slave since I was seven years old and they don’t give us money.” He realised his words might be harsher than he intended them to be when Lana lowered her head and looked at her hands. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to offend you.”

“You didn’t. It’s just... It’s hard for me, to talk to someone openly. More to someone like you. Your kind abused me for twelve years. I’m sorry if I seem distant to you. I don’t...” I don’t want to be distant from you. He wanted to say but managed to swallow his words. It wouldn’t be good to say things like this. Not to her. 

“I hope we’d get past this problem.” She smiled and stood up. “Here. I didn’t believe it at first but they managed to equip this place with keys. Here is yours.” She handed him a small key and sat back on the bed when he took it. “We should get some sleep. Days are long and nights short here. Good night.” She smiled; laying on the bed and closing her eyes.

“Yes... Way too short...” He whispered that silently she couldn’t hear it. “Good night.” He lay down too with his gaze locked on Lana; knowing this would be probably sleepless night.


	4. A gift

Everything was dark when he woke up. A light crystal that was illuminating room in the evening went black. Maybe it was powered by something that went off? He couldn’t see a thing and just stared somewhere to the ceiling without moving. 

“Lana?” He whispered quietly. No response. “Lana, do you hear me?” Nothing again. He turned on bed and sad up. The crystal started illuminating, brighter with every second. Lana’s bed was empty and bag with food on little table was half empty. “Of course she left... Why would she wait for me...” He took rest of the food and came out of the room, locking the door behind him. The place seemed different than in the evening. The chatter was replaced by silence. He walked by an empty rooms. What time could be? He’ll see soon enough. And indeed, the sun was high on the sky, indicating close to the noon.

“Shit... Did I oversleep?” Not that he was looking forward to the impossible task ahead of him. Retrieving ancient holocron from an ancient tomb? Not likely. 

“Are you gonna do it or would you stand there ‘till you turn to one of the statues?” Deep voice sounded behind him and it send chills to his whole body. He never heard it but knew who it belonged to. Bright orange eyes of the red giant met with his again. “Don’t look so surprised. I know what Harkun want from you and I have the same way. Shall we?” He gestured and walked past him to the speeder. 

“Oh! My goodness! My lord! Shall I prepare this vessel for you?” The droid bowed before the pureblood and he just nodded. 

“C’mon human. We don’t have all day for this.” Rabires woke up from his trance and ran to the speeder that sith already entered, realizing it would be good not to piss this one off. He climbed in and the vehicle went off the ground. 

They were flying through the valley when he finally got courage to speak. “So... How do you know what Harkun want from me? I don’t think it’s publicly known.” The sith chuckled.

“Well I think sleeping with one of the overseers gives you some advantages among others.” Rabires felt heat in his cheeks. He didn’t expect something like that. 

“Oh. I... I see.” He cleared his throat.

“Yes. That black haired woman with a lightsaber. You’ve seen me with her before. Overseers talk to each other often. I heard this is one of the favourite tasks Harkun gives to acolytes to get rid of them.” Sith frowned and started to bring the speeder down to the valley. “This piece of junk can’t even fly properly...” 

“Thanks. That helped. It seemed impossible already but now...” He sighted and watched statues they were passing. 

“Nonsense. I think you’re up to the task. I can feel your power in the force. It just hasn’t awakened yet. You need a push.” 

“A push? What do you mean?” He raised eyebrows and stared at sith unbelievably. He thought that he was up to the task? This man, full of hatred, with power radiating from him. 

“I’ll think about something. Right now, we’re here.” He landed the speeder and they both got on the ground. 

“Ah, another Kaggaal on Korriban. Welcome, young acolyte.” They almost passed by the research station when small fat sith with red eyes stopped them. “It feels like yesterday when your father and mother were completing their trials here.”

“Lord Renning, is that right? Father told me a lot about you. Lancevio Kaggaal, at your service, my lord.” He bowed a little, leaving his companion behind in strange situation. When he tried to walk away, red eyes found his. 

“I see you found yourself a pet, Kaggaal. Some kind of slave, huh?” 

“Not exactly my lord. He’s an acolyte now, as well as me.” 

“Really? They’re letting everyone try their luck these days, don’t they? It doesn’t matter. You can serve me well. Both of you.” 

Rabires was used to disgusting things, but getting out brain from skull of dead animal was something else. Pureblood didn’t even move and seemed interested in Rennings project. In the end, he decided for both of them. “Pure dark side power... We’ll get it for you.” 

“Wonderful...” Rabires murmured and tried to keep his breakfast inside while thinking about killing and cutting enormous Tuk’ata. They spoke to Renning’s apprentice, Malora. When Kaggaal left, she tried to convince him to deceive her master. IT wasn’t bad idea. He wasn’t interested in secrets of the dark side. If he was alone, there could’ve been a chance but with pureblood by his side it wasn’t likely. 

“Your fighting. It’s really bad.” Dead Tuk’ata was lying dead on the ground before them. Lanc was cutting its skin off while Rabires was looking to the wall, trying to unheard sounds of it. 

“You’re not telling me anything new. I’m trying, okay? I never received training like you.” 

“I could train you.” He said accompanied with muddy sound of brains removal from skull. 

“Really?” He turned around in surprise. He shouldn’t do it. Pureblood held beasts’ brain in his bloodied hands, already out of its body. He turned around again and everything in his stomach was thrown out. “I’m sorry... That’s just disgusting.”

“You should get used to it.” Said Lanc calmly and put brain into his bag. “C’mon. We still have to complete our trials.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is where our ways part. I’ll deliver brain to lord Renning after we’re finished. If there’s any reward, we’ll split it tomorrow by the sunrise in caves near academy. Be there. We’ll start your training.”

“I could take it to Renning.” He protested and crossed his arms.

“Would you be able to give him brain without throwing all your insides on his clothes?” Sith chuckled when Rabires paled. “Thought so.” Pureblood took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall. “Good luck, _Rabires_.”

“Likewise...” He stared few more minutes into darkness where sith disappeared and then walked to his part of the tomb. Halls were tall, everything felt bigger now. How was it that deeper he was in those tombs, the larger they were? He fought through few Shyracks that were flying there and went up on the modern construction that was left here, probably by some expedition. The monument was glowing red; he could almost touch the dark side that was inside. 

“Well. What now.” Ha watched it with no idea how to get holocron out. Then he thought about only person that always had some plan or thought in all this madness. “What would Lana do...” He kneeled down and started meditating. Trying to focus on dark side within him and the artefact. He didn’t know how long he was trying but nothing happened. “Okay, that didn’t work... Maybe blood?” He reluctantly cut into his own palm and placed it on the artefact. Nothing again. “Curse you, Harkun!” He shouted and kicked one of dead Shyracks. Sudden movement behind him caught him out of guard when smaller T’kata jumped at his back. He managed to get it off and stick blade into its throat. Getting angry he turned around and shot lightning at monument. “Just open damn it!” He didn’t care if it breaks or disintegrates. He didn’t care if he destroys it or not. But monument opened, revealing holocron within. He sat on the floor in exhaustion form heat and imminent fighting through the valley and the tomb. “It opened... Oh, Harkun would be so disappointed.” He chuckled and stood up, taking the holocron from pyramid monument. He could feel hope again. Maybe he’d survive this planet after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
“A fake. Probably stolen from the library.” Overseer’s words were still ringing inside his head. He already got one impossible artefact and now, Harkun was sending him to another tomb to gather another impossible things. “I must be cursed...” He whispered and walked to the elevator that led to the rooms under academy. Halls were still like a labyrinth to him but in the end he managed to find the room. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. The room was empty. “Figures...” He wanted to sit on bed but something caught his attention. On pillow was lying pack of clothes. When he unwrapped it, a piece of paper fell out, written in neat font.

_I thought you could use these. - Lana_

It was simple purple tunic and black trousers with shoes the same colour. Nothing fancy, but beautiful.

“Do you like it?” He turned around, seeing Lana standing in the doorway with slight smile. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you coming. Well, I don’t have the words... You must want something for return. What do you want?” He started; fear struck him like if she shot lightning from her fingers. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

“Nothing. It’s a gift.”

“You can’t be serious... Tell me, what do you want?” He said again, taking one step closer to her in the small room. She looked into his blue eyes; feeling weak in the knees. 

“I could think about something...” She whispered quietly; giving in to passion that attracted her to this man. This slave. She did one step closer to him too without thinking. His heart was racing inside his chest, trying to stay calm. This couldn’t be happening. Then she realised and stopped. Lana closed her eyes and shook her head. “But like I said, it’s a gift. Everything I want it you to try it on.” 

“Right. Of course.” He stepped back too and started taking down leather strips on his upper body. Everything fit perfectly when he dressed. “Thank you. I mean it.” He smiled nervously. She smiled back, trying to keep herself together. 

“You’re welcome.”


	5. Blood on the sand

“Again!” Strong voice sounded through halls of the tomb accompanied with a soud of falling body. Rabires was lying on the ground, his blade fallen just few meters behind him. Big pureblood sith was standing in front of him with glowing red eyes. He stood up, pulling the sword back to his hand and prepared to block another attack from red giant. Lanc attacked immediately but black haired man moved to the side and attacked from his left side. Their blades were dancing in the darkness with the sound of their feet and breath, training like this for almost two months when Rabires was still trying to recover texts from Tulak Hord’s tomb. Thanks to Lancevio, he was getting better with the blade. Thanks to Lana, with the force. 

“Got ya!” He swigged the sword to Lanc’s legs. It looked like winning strike but pureblood blocked it in the last moment and kicked him on the ground. Again. 

“You’re getting better. But you’re not that good yet.” Sith chuckled and handed him a hand. He took it.

“One day... I’d beat you.”

“Yes. And that’d be the day, when the masses would fear your strength.” Both men looked deep into each other’s eyes and smiled. “Those texts. How many do you still need?”

“Two.” He answered while packing things so he could return to academy.

“Any progress?”

“No...” 

“You know Harkun’ll kill you when you take too long.”

“I know... I just need more training. I’m not ready to face all those dangers. I need more time...” 

“No. You need something to drive you. You need to focus your emotions. Your anger.” Lanc waited for a minute and then simply said. “And I know how to do that. I know how to teach you.” 

“Really?”

“Really. First, go to the tomb and collect your texts to satisfy Harkun. Then, we can talk.” He grabbed his things and left young former slave standing in darkness.

\-------------------------------

 

“Where have you been all the time? Here, I grabbed some food. It’s not much but it’ll do.” Lana was waiting in their room. They were trying to spend as much time together as possible, even though none of them would admit it. They waited for each other in the evening when they could, trained together, traded stories from their youth. Doing those little things, life on this sand ball full of dark powers felt more bearable. 

“I was training. With Lanc. He said I’m getting better at this. And...” He stopped and hesitated if he should tell her about the emotion training. She frowned and tilted her head.

“And?” 

“He promised to help me use my emotions. On purpose.” Lana frowned even more. 

“I don’t like this.”

“What? Why not?” 

“Only a master can teach you how to channel your emotions. Not another acolyte.”

“Lana... I need this. I need to be good at this. You saw it on your own eyes. You were there, with Spindrall. You know what I can do. But not with mind of a slave. I need to start thinking like sith.” He didn’t know whom he tried to convince more. Her, or himself.

“Yes and that’s why the sith lords are here! Yours will teach you!” She raised her voice a bit and Rabires stood up.

“Oh yes, of course! If I survive that long!”

“You will!”

“No I won’t!” He shouted at her. For the first time. This was the first time they really argued about something. He closed his eyes and whispered. “We both know I’m weak and a coward. I won’t survive what Harkun’s throwing at me without help.” Lana was staring at him with sadness in her eyes.

“You have me.” She spoke quietly, still looking at him. He opened his eyes and gently touched her cheek. 

“That’s not enough. I need to be stronger.” This time, it was her who closed her eyes and stepped back, leaving his hand in the air. 

“I’m not enough... Alright then.” Everything he could think of was that he really screwed it up this time. She was everything he had here, everything he wanted. And he hurt her. Her bright green eyes opened but they didn’t look at him. “Good night.” She slipped into the bed without even touching the food she brought, her face turned to the wall. In that moment, something moved in him. He grabbed a sword and bag and walked to the door. 

“Good night, Lana...” With those words he left. 

“You, young one! Come here!” He was almost at the exit of academy when older woman called him to her side. She had a task for him. Something about jedi named Quarian Dorjin whom was trapped in the academy walls. 

“So... it’s about manipulation and lying. Won’t it get me into trouble?”

“Of course not! You’ll make sith empire a great service.”

“Alright. I’ll do it.” 

“Excellent. Do everything he wants from you and help him escape.”

“Fine, fine...” 

\------------------------------- 

He never talked to a jedi. It was something else entirely. He felt his confusion but also his calmness, even in the middle of sith territory. What if he left with him? Would that be so bad? Leaving this wretched planet behind and never looking back. Maybe he would... 

The sun was slowly falling behind horizon and wind grew stronger with every minute. He put on glasses he stole from one of the merchants few days ago and scarf on his face. This’d be a long night full of dangers. Somehow, he managed to get through a tomb full of deadly droids and crazed people to open field where ceiling of the tomb crushed down many years ago. It was already dark and the courtyard was lighted only by few fires surrounded by former slaves and sentries. Where should he start? Searching for jedi’s equipment or ancient texts? He decided for Dorjins equipment. Searching for the texts would be much easier with lightsaber, no? 

He went silently through fires and floating sand to the place where jedi told him he hid his things. It was empty. 

“Shit.” He hid behind the wall when two tall figures approached. The red armor they wore signified they were fallen sentries. “This should be easy...” He waited in the darkness for the right moment and then jumped on one of them, slicing his throat with blade from behind. Before another one could react, shot of lightning went through his whole body. Strong enough to strike him down but no enough to kill him. “Where are things that were hidden here?” No reaction. “Answer me.”

“I won’t answer to sith.” Sentry said and spitted his way. Rabires raised his hand and shot another bolt of lightning to him. 

“Answer me. Where is the lightsiber." Again, no response. One shot of lightning followed another before man, unable to speak, just pointed his finger on dead body of his friend. And really. When he went through dead man’s bag, he found it. Simple hilt carved with ornaments on its end. So this is a feeling of holding it. It looked so harmless. “Where’s the rest.” 

“I-“ Man coughed and lost consciousness. Rabires kneeled by his side and placed hilt of the lightsaber to his stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” Blue light shined through the darkness and went through man’s body with no resistance. It felt good. He pulled it out and turned off. With this he believed they’d really manage to get off this planet. Let’s give Harkun his texts to minimalize suspicions, then grab the jedi and leave. Maybe he’d be good jedi.

Only screams could be heard through the silent night as blue blade cut through dozens of people. Night called for blood that the morning sun delivered with its shining beams. Maybe he’d be a good jedi...


	6. Through passion, I gain strength

Sun was high in the sky when he approached academy, acolytes talking and walking by. For the first time since he arrived, he didn’t feel afraid of building before him. He’ll leave. Soon.  
He went through the academy with the heist and marched through the hall to Harkun’s chambers. 

“Yes. Yes. Remarkable. Magnificent. You, slave. Wai- No, acolyte.” A blonde woman tore him out of his thoughts about freedom. She turned out to be his future master, Lord Zash. She asked about the holocron and how he managed to get it out of the tomb. Sadly for her, he wasn’t in the mood for sharing. 

“I had to sacrifice seven tuk’ata and eat their hearts.” He laughed a little. What harm could be to have a little fun of those sith monsters before leaving? They were all heartless savages anyway. Maybe that was the reason why her answer surprised him.

“Really? How strange. It didn’t work when I tried it.” She reacted to his sarcasm with her own. He took a closer look at her. She wasn’t tall. Her skin was a bit darker than his and her dark brown eyes had soft look. He had to admit that she was very beautiful. He always had a weak spot for blond-haired women. “Like what you see?” She raised her eyebrow. He stared at her without even realizing it. 

“My sincere apologies, my lord.” He bowed and tried to hide the blush. 

“It’s nothing.” She waved her hand around and gestured him to rise. “I’m watching your progress eagerly. I have high hopes for you acolyte. Sky high.” She gave him warm smile with a spark in her eyes. He was caught off guard.

“Really? My lord that’s… That’s very kind of you to say.” 

“Good luck acolyte. Good luck.” She turned around and left. His heart was beating fast. What now? It seemed that he caught an interest of Lord of the Sith. She wanted him. Not Ffon, him. He felt her power. If he could learn from her, it’d be amazing. One thing he knew for sure. Jedi were weaker than the Sith. 

Talking to Harkun was annoying as usual, but he said something interesting for the first time he was listening to him. He was sending him to the upper floor, training grounds to be specific. It seemed odd that he would suddenly care for his training but it still sounded very interesting. Visiting training before going to Jedi couldn’t hurt. 

The upper floor seemed quieter than rest of the academy. There were fewer acolytes and more Sith masters. The dark side was really strong here. That’s why he felt it immediately when he entered the room. It was a trap. 

“Hello there, friend!” Wydr and Balek; brothers that arrived with him. Fools, they believed Harkun would let them leave when they kill him. They made him understand. No one could leave this place without becoming a Sith. If he’d try to leave with Quarian, they’d kill them both. He’d endanger both of them. Hope and strength within him through the night left his mind and body. 

“Should I become a murderer…?” He whispered and took one of the staffs from the wall. “So be it.” Without warning, he attacked. Balek got hit straight to his head and fell dead on the floor. Feeling of betrayal was raging through Rabires and his attacks were furious . Wydr was a good fighter, big like a mountain and strengthened by death of his brother. He slowly started to force black-haired man to the corner. Suddenly, out of nowhere, shot of lightning came through Wydrs body. When he fell on the ground, he could see green eyes staring at him. 

“Lana?” She held both her hands high in the air and breathed heavily. “What are you doing here?”

“ I was visiting my trainer and heard your voice from here. Are you alright?” She crossed the distance between them and looked for injuries on his body. The tunic she gave him was torn up on left hip and right arm. “I have to buy you new clothes.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” He laughed and coughed out blood from his mouth. 

“Let’s get you to medbay first. We can argue about that when we’re there.” 

“Wait.” He reached her hand and stopped her from leaving room. “Why did you help me? After what I said…” 

“I was upset you know. But you were right. I still think you should let those things for masters but I can’t argue with your logic. You need to get stronger to survive Korriban. You have to. I was upset… because I developed feelings for you.” She looked him right in the eyes and he couldn’t find any right words. It was an impulsive decision, but he hasn’t found any other option. He crossed the distance between them and kissed her. Her lips had a taste of sand that were everywhere on Korriban, he could taste his own blood on his. But it still felt so good. So soft. So right. Last thought about leaving flew out of his mind. He couldn’t leave her. Not like this. 

“Sorry to interrupt love birds, but if any Sith Lord finds you there like this, you’re dead.” They jumped away with the sound of the deep voice. Rabires knew that voice.

“Lanc. I… We…” 

“You don’t need to explain. I’d go for her too if I were you. Just get out of here and continue somewhere private, would you?” 

“Now I have a very ugly picture in my head I won’t get out easily.” Only then he realized there were four of them in the room. The small blue twillek woman was standing behind pureblood giant. There was one thing he noticed and got immediately angry about. Shock collar on her neck. 

“Are you having slaves now?!” 

“What? Her? No. Vette’s supposed to help me get behind a locked door in the tomb, nothing more. She’s jailors property. Although I wouldn’t mind if she was mine.” He shot lusty impression on her.

“Yeah, dream on big guy.” Vette crossed her arms over her breasts and frowned. 

“Property, right… We’ll be going. Lana?” 

“Of course.” They both started to walk towards the exit. 

“Entrance to Naga Sadows tomb. This evening. I’ll teach you. If you’re still interested.” Lanc spoke without looking at him. Rabires stopped and stayed quiet for some time. Then he finally spoke. “I’ll be there.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Harkun and Lord Zash send me to Naga Sadow's tomb too. Lana, this is destiny!” 

“I don’t believe in destiny. And I still don’t like it.” Lana was standing in the corner of their small room and watched him as he packed things for his last trial. “The look in his eyes… He’s up to something bad. I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“It’ll be okay Lana. I’ll come back. And when I will, I’ll be stronger than ever. And an apprentice of the Sith Lord. You’ll be proud of me.” He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. It wasn’t enough for her. She overcomes the distance between them and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. She spoke again when they parted.

“When that happens, you’ll be leaving Korriban. For good. I want to do something you’d remember.” With these words she kissed him again, slowly getting on the bed behind him. Her kissing felt almost hungry and he was surprised how passionate this strong-willed and always skeptical woman could be. She slowly took his tunic away and admired his strong muscular body full of scars, old and new from fighting for his life in the tombs. She wanted to feel his body on hers and started to take down her clothes too while kissing him again. Suddenly she felt his warm hands on her stomach and hips as he helped her take down not only her tunic but also pants. She was surprised by his taking of control when he rolled over her naked body. 

“I thought you were inexperienced.” She whispered between gasps when he kissed her neck. 

“I never said that.” He answered between kisses and continued his way down to her legs. It felt so good when he hit exactly the right place. She got a hand to his black hair, encouraging him to go on. It took only a moment to come close to her release, but she didn’t want it like this. She pulled him up and started to undo his pants, feeling his hardness in her hands. She rolled him on the bed again and got him out of pants, climbing up and finally letting them become one. A loud moan came out of both of them. They spend almost an hour like this, only them, no one else. 

“I have to go.” He said when they were just laying on the bed side by side. “If Ffon finds a way to open the tomb and release the deshade without those text somehow, I’m doomed. And I don’t want to make Lanc waiting.”

“I know… I wish we could stay like this. No Sith, no trials, no overseers. Just us.” She kissed him again when he sat up. There was a quiet for some time while she watched him dressing up. 

“I don’t know about overseers and the Sith, but just us… I’ll make it happen. I promise.” He gave her final kiss and left for darkness of the night.


End file.
